


Found Out

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omake, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the fallout occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/en/works/2894).

**Found Out**

Une's office door slammed against the wall, hitting so hard that it finally punched through the drywall, and the lady herself yelled loud enough to cut through the din of the Preventers' cube farm. "Maxwell! Yuy! My office, _now_!"

Heero looked at Duo, who shrugged. "What did you _do_?"

"I didn't do anything!" his partner protested. "What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever it is you did," Wufei observed, leaning over the wall of his cube, "she's _pissed_."

"Ya think?" Duo grumbled. "So help me God, Heero, if this is about another report that you forgot to file--"

"That happened once. _Once_," Heero interrupted.

"Yeah, but you would have thought it was the end of the world from the way she went up," Duo countered.

"MAXWELL! YUY!"

Quatre, whose cube was closest to Une's office, popped his head up. "You two might want to get a move on," he suggested. "She's turning three different shades of purple."

"Shit." Duo scrambled to his feet and followed Heero down the row to Une's office, flipping Zechs off along the way for snickering.

"Close the door behind you," Une growled, stalking around her desk to take her seat.

Duo shut the door, and took his place standing next to Heero.

Une glared at them. "Would you gentlemen care to explain _this_ to me?" she hissed, tossing a folded newspaper at them. "Page fifteen."

Heero caught it one-handed, turned to page fifteen, and read the circled headline aloud. "Warehouse Burglary Attempt." Beside him, Duo gulped.

Une steepled her fingers. "I don't know what's worse," she began. "That your extra-curricular activities include breaking and entering, that your fingerprints were all over the place, or that you were caught by a security guard _because you were yelling at each other_ during this escapade."

"We can explain--"

"Save it, Maxwell." Duo quailed before her glare. "At least you had the common sense not to get caught," she continued. "I trust I do not have to tell you how very _irritated_ I would have been if I had received a call from the commissioner because you two were in jail."

"We really can explain--"

"Shut up, Yuy." Une tossed a folder at them. "Guess what this is."

Duo caught it and began going through the papers. "Looks like an inventory list," he volunteered meekly.

"Very good. That is exactly what it is--an inventory list of all the items that were damaged during your escape," Une said. "Turn to the last page."

Duo turned to the last page, and saw the total. "Holy shit."

Heero peeked over his shoulder, and groaned.

"Indeed, gentlemen." Une's smile was thin. "By virtue of the fact that you are without a doubt my best agents, and solely by that, because God in heaven knows that I personally am not inclined to do this, I have pulled strings and you will not be charged. You can, however, look forward to paying for the damage you caused--"

"Goodbye, new car," Duo muttered.

"And furthermore," Une said, "the both of you are now on my list. I will be watching you _very_ closely from now on. You are dismissed."

They fled.

"Hey, they lived!" Noin called, as they made their way back to their cubes. "Pay up, Trowa!"

Trowa made a face and dug out his wallet.

"This is _so_ your fault," Duo grumbled to Heero.

"_My_ fault? Whose idea was it in the first place?" Heero argued.

"Mine, but I was driven to it! I swear I was!"

"What did you do?" Sally asked.

Duo and Heero looked at each other, and came to a mutual conclusion. "Nothing," they chorused.

\--end


End file.
